I hope to see you soon
by MissxManga
Summary: Rei Ayame est une nouvelle ninja de l'équipe 8 de Konoha. Elle fait la rencontre avec ses nouveaux amis... Mais durant une mission, un évènement tragique va séparer la jeune fille des autres ninjas et de celui qu'elle aime...
1. Chapter 1

_**~ I hope to see you soon ~**_  
**  
Résumé:** Rei Ayame est une nouvelle ninja de l'équipe 8 de Konoha. Elle fait la rencontre avec ses nouveaux amis... Mais durant une mission, un évènement tragique va séparer la jeune fille des autres ninjas et de celui qu'elle aime...

**Pairing:** Kiba Inuzuka x Rei Ayame (OC /!\ Ce caractère ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que l'utiliser /!\ )

**Note de l'auteur:** Voici ma fic que j'ai réécrit près avoir relu et reçu des commentaires disant que mon histoire allait un peu trop vite ^^" Je remercie d'ailleurs Akami-sempai pour sa review qui m'a grandement aidée :D Arigato! :3

**Note 2:** Comme prévu, j'ai essayé de plus développer les chapitres et de ne pas faire de fautes... Si il en reste quelques unes surtout pardonnez moi UU

**Note 3:** Après avoir reçu une review plutôt désagréable (pas du tout dans son contenue mais plutôt à cause de la manière dont on me l'a écrite) j'ai décidé de mettre les choses au clair entre nous... Un problème c'est posé, celui des point de suspension à la fin de mes phrases de dialogue... Donc premier point, c'est MA façon d'écrire mes dialogues, ce n'est pas à moi de m'adapter à vos besoins mais à vous de vous adaptez à mon style d'écriture... Si ça vous gêne tant que ça, ne venez pas lire tout simplement... Dans ma tête, lorsque je met un point simple à la fin d'une phrase, c'est pour exprimé un ton sec, froid, alors que les points de suspension finissent une phrase beaucoup plus doucement selon moi... Deuxième point, celui qui m'a, je dirais, le plus énervé... SI VOUS AVEZ UN CONSEIL A ME DONNER, VOUS N'ETES PAS OBLIGE DE L'ECRIRE DE CETTE MANIERE, CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE DE M'AGRESSER, JE COMPREND TRES BIEN QUAND C'EST ECRIT D'UNE FACON NORMALE! Donc voila... Je ne pense pas que vous aimeriez voir un -soit disant- conseil écrit en GROSSES MAJUSCULES un mardi soir tranquillement dans votre lit à 22h...  
Donc c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire, car il n'y a rien de plus énervant que de voir ça... Et encore une fois, si mon style d'écriture ne vous plait pas ne venez pas lire... (Quand au fait que mon histoire soit rapide... Je ne suis pas une grande écrivaine comme certains d'entre vous et je fais déjà de mon mieux pour que la fiction soit un peu agréable à lire et pas trop rapide... Alors je ne reviendrais pas sur ce sujet...)  
Bon voila, sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ceux qui ne sont pas concerné par ce paragraphe 3 En passant aller voir l'édite review, elle est très constructive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Chapitre 1:_

C'était lors d'une matinée comme les autres. Tsunade avait convoquée les équipes ninja 7 et 8 dans son bureau pour leur faire part d'une nouvelle. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent surpris de trouver une ninja, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu jusqu'à présent, près de l'hokage. Elle était de taille moyenne et mince. Ses cheveux couleur châtain étaient attachés en une queue de cheval lâche et ses yeux abordaient une couleur bleue foncée.

-Bonjour à tous... Commença-t-elle. Je vous ai demandé de venir car j'ai quelque chose a vous annoncé. Tout d'abord, laissez moi vous présentez cette jeune ninja qui nous vient du village de Shimo...  
-Le village caché du pays du gel ? Demanda Naruto.  
-Exactement. Elle a été envoyé ici afin de laisser de la place a Shimo pour les nouveaux ninjas... Elle s'appelle Rei Ayame... Je souhaiterais qu'elle fasse équipe avec vous... Mais afin de garder vos équipes bien équilibrées, j'ai déplacé Hinata... Alors vous serez désormais comme ceci: Shino, Rei, Kiba dans l'équipe 8 et Naruto, Sai, Sakura et Hinata dans l'équipe 7.

Les jeunes ninjas hochèrent la tête. Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous du bureau, suivit de la nouvelle, ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire. Puis, Kiba s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il lui tendit une main, tout sourire.

-Salut! Je suis Kiba Inuzuka! Et voici Akamaru, mon chien! S'exclama-t-il en se présentant, ainsi que l'animal à ses côtés.

La jeune fille châtain pris sa main et la serra doucement en lui rendant son sourire.

-Ravie de te connaître Inuzuka-kun... Dit-elle en souriant. Je suis contente de faire équipe avec vous... Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de venir à Konoha...

Naruto s'approcha, poussa Kiba sur le côté et secoua la main de Rei.

-Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, le futur Hokage! Cria-t-il, tout enjoué. Et voici Sai et Sakura, mes amis et partenaires!  
-Je suis enchanté Futur Hokage-Sama... Ria-t-elle devant les exclamations de joie du jeune blond.  
-Alors comme ça tu viens de Shimo ? Demanda Sai.  
-Oui... Répondit-elle. Je ne suis pas née là-bas par contre...

La jeune fille leur sourit. Elle leur expliqua alors qu'elle venait du pays de la terre mais qu'après un certain évènement qu'elle ne voulut pas leur raconter, elle avait été élevée et elle avait grandit a Shimo, où elle était devenue ninja, métrisant les techniques de glace. Ils se racontèrent un peu tous leurs vies, mais Naruto monopolisa la parole pour venter ses exploits de lorsqu'il était plus jeune, comment il était devenu ninja, sa toute première mission.

-Et toi Rei... Quelle a été ta toute première mission en tant que ninja ? Demanda Hinata.  
-Hum... On nous a demandé, à mon ancienne équipe et moi, de recupérer un rouleau volé...  
-Et ça n'a pas été trop dur ? L'interrogea la rose.  
-Oh non... Sourit la châtain. Ca à même été très facile...

Et ils se racontèrent, chaqu'un leur tour, durant tout le reste de la journée, des missions, des souvenirs, qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais et qu'ils trouvaient drôle ou passionnant. Rei n'était vraiment pas déçu de ses nouveaux amis et équipiers. Elle les trouvait chaleureux et d'une grande gentillesse avec elle. La jeune fille les connaissait peut-être à peine, mais elle savait qu'ils s'entendraient tous bien. Après tout, Konoha n'était pas une ville réputée pour être accueillante ? Et puis, il y avait aussi ce sentiment de fascination envers l'Inuzuka. Bon, elle le trouvait tout de même un peu frimeur, mais la façon dont il lui racontait ses aventures avec Shino et Hinata était la meilleure qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Et pourtant, dieu seul sait combien d'histoire son père lui avait raconté lorsqu'elle était petite. Et c'est finalement après un bon dîner chez Ichiraku, où Naruto avait découvert avec joie une nouvelle camarade à défiée, qu'ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, même Rei qui avait trouvé un petit appartement pas très loin du centre du village. Le lendemain matin, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de chez elle. La jeune fille alla ouvrir et de l'autre côté de la porte, Kiba, accompagné d'Akamaru, lui souriait gentilment. Elle lui rendit son sourire et le laissa entrer. Dans l'appartement, se trouvait le strict minimum; un bureau avec une chaise, un lit, une armoire, un frigo ainsi qu'un micro-onde et un évier. Tout ce mobilier tenait dans une seule et même pièce, plutôt petite mais bien éclairée par une seule grande baie vitrée qui menait sur un petit balcon où la jeune brunette avait installé des plantes.

-Tu sais ça me suffit amplement... Assura soudainement Rei, voyant que le jeune maître au chien scrutait la pièce.

Il lui sourit pour toute réponse.

-Tsunade-sama voudrait nous envoyer en mission, toi, Shino et moi, commença-t-il, elle dit que comme ça, nous pourrions commencer à créer des liens entre nous.  
-Mais nous sommes déjà lié d'amitié non ?  
-Oui... Il rit. Mais l'Hokage pense que nous devrions commencer à connaître les techniques des uns et des autres...

Le jeune ninja sourit. Alors, elle sortit de chez elle, accompagné de Kiba. Ils partir chercher Shino chez lui et se rendirent tous les trois dans le bureau de Tsunade.

-Equipe 8, votre mission consistera à... Aider une vieille femme de Konoha à faire ses courses ! Expliqua l'Hokage.

Les trois ninjas restèrent là, à la fixer la bouche grande ouverte. D'accord, les ninjas étaient là pour aider leur entourage, mais à ce point là.

-Vous n'auriez pas une mission un peu plus intéressante ? Demanda Kiba. Comme ça, Rei-chan pourrait avoir un super aperçut des missions de Konoha...  
-Non.

Et la femme blonde ne revint pas sur sa décision. Elle tenait absolument à ce que les jeunes aident cette dame.

-Elle est gonflée quand même ! Bouda l'Inuzuka. Nous donner une mission aussi débile que celle là... L'Hokage a petée un plomb...  
-Voyons Inuzuka-kun... Calme toi... Dit doucement Rei la jeune fille chatain en souriant.  
-Moi je trouve que c'est abusé !

Et tandis que le maître au chien se plaignait en disant que l'Hokage était tombé sur la tête et que le jeune Ayame tentait de le calmer, Shino les observait attentivement. Ces deux là se connaissait à peine, mais le jeune homme aux insectes avait l'impression qu'ils s'appréciaient déjà beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais vu Kiba rire autant, même en compagnie de Naruto. Pourtant ils en disaient des bêtises lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, et tout le monde aimait rire de leurs idioties. L'Aburame sourit légèrement. Il sentait que les deux ninjas finiraient par être beaucoup plus que des simples amis. Finalement, Rei réussie à convaincre Kiba d'aller aider la vieille dame. Alors, tous les trois, ils partirent vers le marché.

-Bon ! S'exclama Kiba qui menait toujours avec entreint le petit groupe. Qu'avons-nous sur la liste...?

Il baissa les yeux sur le papier que lui avait confié la cinquième Hokage. Il tiqua légèrement de l'oeil et se mit à hurler que c'était inadmissible de demander à un ninja aussi qualifié que lui d'aller acheter du papier toilette à une personne âgée. La jeune fille châtain rigola de l'excès de colère de son équipier. C'est donc avec un Kiba en colère que les adolescents allèrent acheter du papier pour les W.C. Quand ils eurent trouvé le bon, parce que oui la vieille femme avait demandé une certaine sorte de papier, Rei se tourna vers les garçons.

-Je vais chercher les légumes qui sont sur la liste ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Et elle partit vers les étalages de fruits et légumes du marché. Les deux garçons restèrent un moment sans rien faire, puis Shino regarda Kiba.

-Tu l'aimes bien hein ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
-Oui je l'aime beaucoup... Ria l'Inuzuka ne comprenant pas tout de suite le sous-entendu. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! S'exclama-t-il par la suite.  
-Menteur...

Kiba sembla réfléchir un instant, le regard perdu sur les différents produits qu'il pouvait trouver là. Il ne s'était pas vraiment poser la question depuis qu'il la connaissait. Mais c'est vrai qu'après réflection, il lui trouvait une certaine attirance et un charme auquel il ne pouvait pas résister. Mais bon, même si la jeune fille lui plaisait beaucoup, il ne l'avouerait sans doute pas. Il allait inventer une excuse à son équipier quand Rei revint, chargé de deux sacs contenants toutes sortes de légumes différents.

-Voila ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mission légume accomplit !

Elle sourit aux deux autres et ils finirent les courses ensemble. Lorsque leur mission fut achevée, ils livrèrent les achats à la vieille dame, qui les remercia en leur offrant des chocolats, puis ils rentrèrent faire un mini rapport a Tsunade.

**Voila voila! :3 J'espère que cette version sera mieux ! J'ai rajouté une partie où les gens apprennent à se connaître un peu :D Et j'ai mis plus de passage descriptif afin de se situer et de s'imaginer mieux le personnage OC :)**  
**Alors ? Review ? :3 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**NDA:** **Coucou tout le monde! ^w^ Me revoila après ces longues vacances! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir écrit pendant la dernière semaine de cours mais j'étais en voyage scolaire dans le Nord Pas-de-Calais et je n'avais pas mon ordi bien entendut! ^^ Enfin je suis de retour avec plein d'idée pour cette fic et les autres aussi x3**

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Après avoir accomplit leur mission, Kiba, Shino et Rei étaient retournés au bureau de la cinquième Hokage afin de lui donner les détails de leur aventure. Enfin, ils n'avaient pas grand chose à lui faire part si ce n'est les prix des légumes et des fruits du marché ou encore de ce fameux papier toilette du nom de "Lotus".

-Je suis fière de vous... S'enquit Tsunade.  
-En même temps c'était pas bien difficile...! Grogna l'Inuzuka.

La femme tiqua un instant et une veine apparut sur son front. Rei rigola doucement en observant son équipier canin qui continuait de rager contre la femme et contre la mission-la-plus-débile-du-monde-qui-ne-sert-à-rien-selon-Kiba-Inuzuka. Quand il vit enfin que la jeune fille était littéralement en train de se payer sa tête, le maitre au chien lui sauta dessus pour s'attaquer à elle, gentillement, pas irrité pour un sous, ce qui étonna Shino et l'Hogake.

-Tu oses te moquer du grand Kiba ? Ria-t-il en la chatouillant ce qui fit gesticuler la jeune fille dans tous les sens.  
-Humhum... Voulez-vous bien rester sérieux deux petites minutes s'il vous plait ? Toussota la femme blonde. J'ai une autre mission à vous donner... Et celle-ci ne consiste pas à aller acheter du papier toilette pour une dame d'un certain âge...

Son ton de voix était devenu sérieux et les deux jeunes ninjas se calmèrent immédiatement. L'Hokage se leva et se tourna vers sa fenêtre.

-Comme vous le savez sûrement à cause de beaucoup de rumeur qui circulent en se moment, un certain Ryuku, nukenin du village d'Iwa, sèmerait la terreur dans le pays du gel ainsi qu'au pays de la foudre, se situant juste à côté...

A l'annonce du nom, Rei se renfrogna légèrement, ce qui n'échappa en aucun cas à Shino et Kiba. Pendant ce temps, l'Hogake continuait son discours, se tournant vers les jeunes ninjas.

-Votre mission sera de capturer ce Ryuku et de le livrer à Iwa pour qu'il soit jugé et enfermé comme il le faut...  
-Dîtes, Hokage-sama, pourquoi est-ce à Konoha d'aller attraper un ninja déserteur venant du pays de la terre ? Iwa ne peut pas envoyer ses équipes à notre place ? Demanda l'Inuzuka.  
-Ils l'ont déjà fait quand Kumo no kuni à été ravagé par l'ennemi...  
-Et pour quelle raison ne le font-ils pas à Shimo ?  
-Tout simplement parce que les habitant du village caché du gel réclame l'aide de Rei Ayame...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille chatain qui affichait toujours une mine sans émotion, bien différente de sa joie habituelle.

-Shimo demande mon aide ? Interrogea la jeune Ayame avec un air légèrement surpris. Pourtant, ils ont bien tous été content lorsque j'ai été envoyer ici pour faire de la place aux nouveaux ninjas...  
-Certe mais... L'Hokage lui tendit un rouleau. Nous l'avons reçu tout à l'heure, et il vient du chef de ton village...  
-"Cher Godaime-sama, ..." Commença Rei, à haute voix. "...après des attaques contre lesquelles nos ninjas n'ont rien pu faire, plusieurs villages du pays du gel ont été dévastés. Les villageois du village caché ninja sont en révoltent et ces derniers réclament de toute urgence l'aide du village de Konoha, ainsi que celle de notre plus forte ninja, envoyé chez vous, l'héritière du clan Ayame. Je, ainsi que le pays tout entier, vous remercie à l'avance de votre aide. Signé, Gorocha, chef du village de Shimo."  
-Shizune et moi même n'avons pas compris pourquoi ils avaient envoyé Rei ici si ils avaient besoin d'elle là-bas... De plus, laisser de la place pour de nouveaux ninjas est une chose, mais... Rei a été la seule à quitter le village et le pays... Nous n'avons pas compris cela non plus...

Tsunade regarda Rei, attendant une réponse de celle-ci mais le jeune fille ne répondit rien et s'inclina juste par respect avant de sortir du bureau au pas de course sous les regards de ces deux cohéquipiés.

-Vous devriez aller la voir et essayer de parler avec elle... Je pense qu'elle sait quelque chose et peut être qu'elle vous parlera, à vous... Leur conseilla la femme blonde.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent eux aussi du bureau, mais leur amie n'était plus dans le batiment. Ils se dirigèrent dehors et aperçurent Naruto, Sai et Hinata un peu plus loin. Ils s'approchèrent et les saluèrent.

-Hey les amis! Vous n'auriez pas vu Rei-chan par hasard ? Nous la cherchons...  
-Rei ? Bah nous l'avons vu tout à l'heure et elle n'avait pas l'air bien alors Sakura est partit la rejoindre pour voir ce qu'y n'allait pas... Expliqua Naruto.  
-Dîtes, on pourrait aller faire un pique nique tous ensemble quand Sakura-chan sera revenu avec Rei... Proposa Hinata avec son sourire habituel.  
-Désolé Hinata, mais nous allons devoir nous préparer à partir en mission à Shimo... L'informa Kiba.  
-Vous repartez en mission ? Demanda Sai.  
-Oui, Tsunade-sama nous a confier la mission d'aller arrêter un certain Ryuku dans le pays du gel...  
-Ce nom me dit quelque chose... Ce ne serait pas le type qui fait des ravages à Kumo et Iwa ?  
-Si... Et j'ai bien l'impression que notre petite Ayame connaît cet homme... Affirma Shino.

Tous le regardèrent avec interrogation. Kiba ouvrit la bouche afin de parler quand soudain les jeune ninjas entendirent la voix de Sakura retentir.

-Me revoila! S'exclama la rose avec un sourire. Et j'ai retrouver Rei-chan... Elle montra la jeune fille dont elle tenait fermement le bras.  
-Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété... Elle s'inclina. J'étais partit faire mes affaires pour la mission... Je pense que nous n'allons pas arriver à Shimo très vite... Il faut s'attendre à passer une nuit dans la forêt...  
-Bah... Je vais aller préparer mes affaires aussi dans ce cas... Fit le maître au chien en tournant les talons, après avoir adressé un clin d'oeil a la chatain.  
-Je viens avec toi Inuzuka-kun! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Rei attrapa le bras de son ami et ils partirent tous les deux en riant vers chez le jeune homme.

-Ces deux là s'entendent bien... Assura Hinata.  
-Oui... Bientôt on pourra les marier! S'exclafa le blond.

Sakura lui donna une petite tappe derrière la tête en le traîtant de "Baka" puis les jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire. Naruto essuya ses yeux.

-Et si on rejoingnait nos deux touteraux pour voir ce qu'ils font... Proposa-t-il.

Tous acquiécèrent et les ninjas partirent donc sur les traces de Rei et Kiba. Pendant ce temps là, la jeune fille aidait l'Inuzuka à faire son sac pour leur mission prochaine.

-Dis moi Rei... Est-ce que tu connais Ryuku personnellement par hasard ? Demanda Kiba en regardant la jeune fille qui fermait le sac de celui-ci.  
-Non... Répondit-elle simplement sans un regard au brun.

Le jeune homme n'osa pas insiter plus, voyant bien que même si la chatain s'avait quelque chose, elle ne parlerait pas de si tôt. C'est alors qu'on toqua à la porte. Kiba alla ouvrir et les autres jeunes ninjas entrèrent dans la maison.

-Alors, on fait de cochoneries ? Demanda Sai normalement avec son sourire typique.  
-Non, nous étions juste en train de faire mon sac... Expliqua l'Inuzuka, une goute au front.  
-Ouais ouais... Menteur... Ria Naruto.  
-Et si vous alliez jouer ailleurs au lieu de dire des bétises plus grosse que vous...  
-Ca va, ça va... Calme toi Kiba... Se plaignit le blond.  
-Je te signal que c'est toi qui commence à me chercher! Alors ne me demande pas de me calmer! S'énerva l'Inuzuka.  
-Allons tout va bien, les garçons... Essaya de calmer Rei. Et si nous allions tous dîner ensemble ?  
-Bonne idée! S'enquit Hinata toute contente.

Sakura attrapa les deux jeunes filles par les bras et les traîna en tête du groupe tendit que tous les garçons suivaient derrière. Ils passèrent la soirée chez la rose, tous ensemble. Puis, le lendemain, l'équipe 8 était prête à partir.

-Surtout faîtes attention a vous... Leur conseilla Sakura. Et si jamais quelqu'un est blessé, soignez-vous entre vous... Et n'oubliez pas de bien dormir pour avoir la forme et de bien manger aussi!  
-Oui... Ne t'en fais surtout pas Sakura-chan... Nous serrons prudent... Sourit l'Ayame.  
-Et allez-y doucement sur le se...

Il fut coupé par la main de Sai qui se posa sur sa bouche. Il sourit.

-Ce que veut dire Naruto, c'est d'y aller molo sur les bisous... Expliqua-t-il avec son sourire habituel.

Kiba tiqua. Il hurla une -gentille- insulte au porteur de Kyubi et tourna les talons suivit des deux autres membres de l'équipe.

-Bon, alors Rei-chan nous te suivons puisque tu connaîs le chemin! S'exclama-t-il.  
-Dans ce cas allons-y...

Elle sourit et partit en tête, alors que ses deux équipiers lui emboitaient le pas, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

* * *

**Voila enfin le chapitre 2! :3 Désolé du retard mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pendant les vacances ^^"**  
**Alors ? Reviews ? :3**


End file.
